I'll
by brick-red-wall
Summary: Oliver Wood never makes up Quidditch plays alone. Someone from his team always helps him. Not on their own will, of course. And tonight, Katie Bell is the victim. And it's all Harry Potter's fault. KBOW [ONESHOT]


**A/N: This is the first in a whole series. Some of which I have done and some of which I don't. Thanks to _callernumber16onz100 _and _islington bus no. 199 _for beta-ing. Enjoy and review.**

**I'll**

I am ready to kill Harry Potter. He is the reason I am sitting here, bored beyond belief.

You see, our Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, _loves _to make up plays for his Quidditch team. He also loves to have someone do it with him.

Now, this person who is making up plays with him can't be just anyone. Oh, no. They have to be on his Quidditch team.

No one on his team actually likes sitting there with him, making up plays. It isn't that we don't like Oliver, it's just that it's incredibly boring to sit there with him, making up plays.

So we decide to rotate. Me and the Quidditch team, that is. Oliver really doesn't care who helped him, as long as someone (from his team) did.

To keep track of who went last, we made a list with the date, who went, and who was supposed to go next.

Oliver holds onto this list and whenever he wants someone, he consults the list to see who is supposed to go, and afterward, he marks down who is next.

Tonight is no exception. He looks at his list, sees it is Harry's turn, and calls out his name, hoping he is in the common room, or someone in the common room knows where he is.

Except tonight, Harry has detention.

So Oliver calls the entire team over (excluding Harry) and asks who will make up plays with him since Harry can't.

There is a whole argument about it and there is a whole lot of noise (mostly being made by Fred and George) and I am getting a headache, so I volunteer.

"I'll do it!" I say, "As long as it shuts the rest of you up!"

Fred and George clap. Angelina and Alicia sigh. Oliver grins and pulls out a chair at the table he is sitting at.

I sir down, sighing, and the rest of the team goes back to whatever they were doing before.

And that is how I find myself sitting here, bored beyond belief.

Sometimes I just hate Harry.

I sigh for the hundredth time in the past 14 minutes.

I swear, next Quidditch Practice, I will steal Fred or George's beaters' bat and hit a bludger at Harry so hard he gets a concussion and falls to the ground from such amazing heights that he dies. Or I'll just pay Fred and George to do it, and then they can say it was an accident and none of us will get in trouble.

Yeah! That sounds like a phenomenal idea!

I wonder how Wood might punish us if we did. . . .

I look back at Oliver again to see if he noticed that I haven't been paying attention.

He's staring at me, for sure, but I think he's so lost in his thoughts that he hasn't noticed that I'm lost in mine.

I look at him, amused, until he comes back to life and blushes.

"So, Bell, any ideas?" He asks, trying to get me to forget that he was staring at me moments earlier.

"Well, I've got a couple, but I don't think you'd want to hear them," I say, smirking.

He blushes again. "If they have nothing to do with Quidditch, then I _don't _want to hear them," he replies, smirking back at me.

"Oh, but they do have something to do with Quidditch. They definitely do."

"Then are you going to tell me?"

"I already told you that you'd probably not want to hear them." I smirk again and Oliver's face falls slightly and his turns slightly pink.

"If they aren't Quidditch plays, then of course I don't," he replies, thinking he has won.

"Well, you know, I think I will anyway," I say invitingly.

I pull my chair into the table to get a little closer to him, so I can whisper and he can still hear me.

I get very close and Oliver's eyes dart to my lips.

I smirk. He blushes.

"Do I really want to hear it?" he asks.

"No, but I'm gonna tell you anyway," I reply. "I've already said that before."

He nods.

"You're star seeker is going down," I whisper very quietly.

"Huh?" he asks. "My what is doing what?"

"Oh, never mind," I say. "You didn't want to hear it in the first place."

I definitely won. I smirk.

Oliver is so easy and fun to tease. I wonder what he thinks I said. . . .

"Well, then," he says, "I have something to tell _you_."

"I bet it's Quidditch related, no?" I ask.

"Yes, it is, in fact," he says. "You see the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor House team has reasons to believe that one of chasers fancies him."

"Really?" I ask and he nods. "And how does he feel about this?"

"He's actually rather disappointed. Apparently, he has a rule about inter-team dating. And he happens to fancy her, but has to be a good role model to his team," Oliver explains.

"You know, I, personally, have always thought that rule was pointless," I say pensively.

"He's beginning to think the same, wishing he had never made it up."

There is an awkward silence following.

And then the next thing I know, my lips are being occupied in something other than talking with Oliver Wood.

The last thoughts that pass through my mind are "That Harry Potter," and "I'll have to thank him later."

**So that one wasn't the best out of the five. But it's better than one of them that only has about two sentences so far. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
